Velvet
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith continues his search for his long lost wife, Solstice, who has now absorbed The Aether, along with Jane Foster. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


ul id="skiplinks" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0;"  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4229787#main"span style="color: #000000;"Main Content/span/a/li  
>ul  
>div id="header" class="region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; position: relative;"<br>h1 class="heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; word-break: break-all; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left;"a style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /"span style="color: #000000;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Archive of Our Own/spansup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: italic; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" beta/sup/span/a/h1  
>div id="login" class="dropdown" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; float: right;"<br>p class="user actions" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0px 0px; float: right; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; position: relative; z-index: 20;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /user_sessions/new" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Log In/span/a/p  
>div  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: none; float: left;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Site Navigationspan/h3  
>ul class="primary navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-image: url(' '); width: 320px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.34902) 0px -6px 10px inset, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.247059) 1px 1px 3px -1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.85098) 0px -1px 0px inset;"<br>li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /menu/fandoms" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Fandoms/span/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" menu/browse" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Browse/span/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" menu/search" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Search/span/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" menu/about" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"About/span/a/li  
>li class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right; position: relative;"form id="search" class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right;" accept-charset="UTF-8" action=" works/search" method="get"  
>div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; float: none;" div  
>fieldset style="border: none; padding: 0px; overflow: visible; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; min-width: 0px; display: inline; box-shadow: none; width: auto; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; float: none;"legend style="text-align: start; border-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; width: 0px; opacity: 0; display: inline;"Search Workslegend  
>p style="text-align: start;"label class="landmark" style="font-style: inherit; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; opacity: 0; display: inline-block; height: 1.286em; clear: none; width: auto; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" for="site_search"Work Search:labelspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spaninput id="site_search" class="text" style="width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin: 0.2857em 0.375em; display: inline; height: 1.286em; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.15em 0.25em; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: text; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 1em; border-top-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-left-radius: 1em; float: none;" name="work_search[query]" type="text" /span style="font-style: inherit;" /span/p  
>p style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;"span id="site_search_tooltip" class="tip" style="text-align: start; border: 1px solid #ffffff; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.15em; display: inline; position: absolute; left: -999em; z-index: 1;"tip: "uchiha sasukeuzumaki naruto" angst kudos10/spanspan class="submit actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; display: inline; float: none;"/span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"input class="button" style="width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin-right: 0.375em; list-style: none; display: inline; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; height: auto; vertical-align: middle; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: pointer; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; float: none; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px;" type="submit" value="Search" p  
>fieldset/form/li  
>ul  
>div class="clear" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; height: 0px; opacity: 0;" div  
>div  
>div id="inner" class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: none;"<br>div id="main" class="chapters-show region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 3.1875px; padding: 0.5em 0.5em 3.5em; position: relative; min-height: 450px; float: none; width: auto; max-width: 100%; clear: both;"  
>div class="work" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>p class="landmark" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"a style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" name="top"/a /p  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Actionsspan/h3  
>span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"<br>ul  
>li class="chapter entire" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" works/1721705?view_full_work=true"Entire Work/a/li  
>ul  
>ul<br>li class="chapter previous" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/1721705/chapters/3669299"← Previous Chapter/a/li  
>li class="chapter next" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4950246"Next Chapter →/a/li  
>ul  
>ul<br>li class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/1721705/chapters/4229787#"Chapter Index/a/li  
>li id="show_comments_link_top" class="comments" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4229787#comments"Comments/a /li  
>li class="share" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="modal modal-attached" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" title="Share Work" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4229787#share"Share/a /li  
>li class="download" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4229787#"Download/a/li  
>ul  
>span  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Work Headerspan/h3  
>div class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px 5px;"<br>dl class="work meta group" style="border: 1px solid #cccccc; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 1.286em 0.75em; clear: right; position: relative; overflow: hidden;"  
>dt class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rating:span/dt  
>dd class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" tags/Mature/works"Mature/a/li  
>ul  
>dd  
>dt class="warning tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tos_faq#tags"Archive Warning/a:/span/span/dt  
>dd class="warning tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works"Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings/a/li  
>ul  
>dd  
>dt class="category tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Category:span/dt  
>dd class="category tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" tags/F*s*M/works"F/M/a/li  
>ul  
>dd  
>dt class="fandom tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Fandom:span/dt  
>dd class="fandom tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" tags/Thor%20(Movies)/works"Thor (Movies)/a/li  
>ul  
>dd  
>dt class="relationship tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Relationship:span/dt  
>dd class="relationship tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" tags/Malekith%20(Marvel)*s*Original%20Female%20Character(s)/works"Malekith (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)/a/li  
>ul  
>dd  
>dt class="character tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Characters:span/dt  
>dd class="character tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"<br>ul  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Thor%20(Marvel)/works"Thor (Marvel)/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Loki%20(Marvel)/works"Loki (Marvel)/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Jane%20Foster%20(Marvel)/works"Jane Foster (Marvel)/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Darcy%20Lewis/works"Darcy Lewis/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Original%20Female%20Character(s)/works"Original Female Character(s)/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Malekith%20(Marvel)/works"Malekith (Marvel)/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Odin%20(Marvel)/works"Odin (Marvel)/a/li  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Frigga%20(Marvel)/works"Frigga (Marvel)/a/li  
>ul  
>span/dd  
>dt class="freeform tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Additional Tags:span/dt  
>dd class="freeform tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"<br>ul  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Romance/works"Romance/a/li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Fantasy/works"Fantasy/a/li  
>li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" tags/Action*s*Adventure/works"Action/Adventure/a/li  
>ul  
>span/dd  
>dt class="language" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Language:span/dt  
>dd class="language" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Englishspan/dd  
>dt class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Stats:span/dt  
>dd class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"<br>dl class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; text-align: right; background-image: none; box-shadow: none; float: left;"  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Published:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2014-05-31span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Updated:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2014-09-04span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Words:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2315span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapters:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"3?/span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Comments:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kudos:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"8span/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bookmarks:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" works/1721705/bookmarks"span style="color: #000000;"2/span/a/dd  
>dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hits:span/dt  
>dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"205span/dd  
>dl  
>dd  
>dl  
>div  
>div id="workskin" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; max-width: 72em; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: hidden; position: relative;"<br>div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;"  
>h2 class="title heading" style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; text-shadow: #ffffff -1px -1px 2px; word-break: break-all; clear: right;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Light in The Darkspan/h2  
>h3 class="byline heading" style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"a class="login author" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" users/CleeCheers/pseuds/CleeCheers" rel="author"span style="color: #000000;"CleeCheers/span/a/h3  
>div  
>div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"<br>div id="chapter-2" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;"<br>h3 class="title" style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/1721705/chapters/4229787"Chapter 2/a: Aether/span/span/h3  
>div id="summary" class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"<br>h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Summary:/span/h3  
>blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"In which the Aether is Found./span/span/p  
>blockquote  
>div  
>div id="notes" class="notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"<br>h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Notes:/span/h3  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(See the end of the chapter for a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" works/1721705/chapters/4229787#chapter_2_endnotes"notes/a.)/span/p  
>div  
>div  
>div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 301.375px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter Text/span/h3  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya woke with her alarm and a groan. Less than a second later there was a pounding on her door. "Yo! Get up! You promised me breakfast!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gods... Darcy! I just barely turned off my alarm!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fooooooood!" Enya just rolled her eyes and got out of bed pillow at the ready. Opening her door quickly she whacked Darcy with her pillow making the woman jump.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dude! Not nice!" Enya just snorted.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ten... Minutes." With a pout Darcy left the room and allowed Enya few minute to breath. Stretching she reached up and pulled her hair out of it's long braid. Dark brown, like her mother but with her fathers curl. For some reason she felt like today would be the start of something big.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So… any weird dreams last night?" Darcy asked while munching a bit of bacon. Enya shook her head.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No… not that I remember anyway. Where is Ian? I thought that he would be joining us this morning?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh he's coming! I told him free food and he said he'd be over." the made both women laugh.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With a shake of her head Enya turned back to the stove and flipped over the last of the pancakes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was about 30 minutes after Ian got there that the sensor in Darcy's bag went off. Frowning Enya snatched it from said bag, drawing a protest from Darcy. "Oh give me a moment… that's odd… I thought you said that this thing didn't work…."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It doesn't!" Darcy took it and banged it on the counter a few times. "Ok…. I'm going to go find Jane! You coming?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya shook her head, "I'll meet you at the site. And for the love of God! Please drive carefully you two!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We will!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as they left she went back to her bedroom and got dressed for the day.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Soon as she finished she grabbed her a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" enyaset?id=123860748"coat/aand took off to the place that Darcy had gotten the readings./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She only had to wait 30 minutes before a little red car pulled up next to hers. "Hello Jane."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya hugged the woman after she closed the car door.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on, this is exciting!" said Darcy with a grin, "Look! the intern is excited."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...Ian Darcy. His name is Ian." said Enya with a huff.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Do you want the phase meter?" Darcy asked, completely ignoring her and turning to Ian. "Bring the phase meter, the toaster-looking thing."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""... I know what the phase meter is…." Ian huffed under his breath while the girl walked over to a number of large shipping containers and truck tipped on its side.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya was walking next to Jane when her cell went off. "How do I change the ringtone on this thing?" questioned Jane as she answered the phone.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone." chimed Darcy's voice from the speaker.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why are you calling me?" Jane asked a bit exasperated and turned to Darcy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Didn't want to shout. Intern says it's this way."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ian. My name is Ian." Enya felt bad for Ian… Darcy never listened.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shh."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As they entered the building there was clear rustling followed by soft footsteps.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I am not getting stabbed in the name of science…. It's ok, we're Americans!" called out Darcy holding her hands over her heads.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Is that supposed to make them like us?" Enya smiled and stepped forward.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on children. We won't hurt you." she spoke softly and three children stepped out into view.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you the police?" asked the girl, and Jane shook her head, "No we are scientists. Well… I am…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Thanks…." said Darcy and Enya sarcastically.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We just found it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Can you show us?" asked Jane softly while Enya knelt before them. "We just might be able to help."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The children took them to a large room with a large cement truck in it. One of the walked forward and barely touched it with his hand and it slowly rose up, leaving the group in awe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well that doesn't seem right…" Next they were led to a stairwell. One of the boys ran up a flight above them and dropped a bottle. Instead of falling straight to the floor it vanished.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Where'd it go?" asked Jane and the little girl simply pointed up. A few seconds later it came falling back down and vanished once more, a constant loop, until one of the kids caught the bottle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's…. that's incredible!" exclaimed Jane. Looking around Enya grabbed a crushed can laying on the ground and handed it to Jane who dropped it immediately over the stair railing. It vanished, but didn't show back up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""W...What happened?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sometimes they come back… Sometimes they don't." Enya zoned them out for a minute. She could hear something. A few seconds later she walked away from the group, only to have Jane come up behind her with the sensor in her hands.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What do you think it is Jane?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I've no idea…." Jane looked down as the machine started to beep rapidly. "Come on…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The two women walked down one of the hallways, constantly glancing at the reader. "Whatever it is… We're getting closer…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya walked past Jane farther down the hall, only to find herself and Jane being pulled by some force. After passing through a barrier she barely caught herself from falling to her death; Jane crashing into her back. "That was a little too close for comfort…."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Darcy!" Jane called out hoping the woman could hear her. "Jane… look."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya walked up to large stone, it seemed to be glowing. she and Jane walked around it and when Jane went to touch it, Enya stilled her hand, "Let me."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Carefully she stretched out her hand and a red liquid came out and danced around her hand before shoot up her arm and sinking into her skin. Enya couldn't help but cry out in pain, and she looked back and saw a small fraction of what hit her got Jane as well.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya could only watch helplessly as her friend collapsed, before she too followed, her head throbbing.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When she first came round it was to a harsh shaking of her shoulders than a sharp slap to the face. "Ouch…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""God… Enya… what happened to you?!" Jane helped her sit up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What do you mean?" Eyna looked up at jane in confusion.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Your hair…. it… it's…." Jane grabbed the end of her briand and showed it to Enya. "It's white!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shoot… let's just get out of here… I'll deal with that later…" Jane put her arm around Enya's waist and helped her out of the building.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jane! Enya! Where the hell were you two?! What the hell happened to you?""span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Tell me you didn't call the police." asked Jane passing Enya over to Darcy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What was I supposed to do?" Enya just listened to them bicker half heartedly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Not call the police!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I was freaking out!" exclaimed Darcy just as rain began to fall around them. 'But not on us...', Enya noted. Jane glared at Darcy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over "Area 51-ing" the place!" Darcy tried to cut in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jane…."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We had a stable gravitational anomaly. We had unimpeded access. Our only competition was 10 years old!" she ranted on before Darcy snapped.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jane! You were both gone for five hours!" In the distance Thunder began to roar, and the other two finally saw what Enya had seen. they were in a dry patch.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's weird…" commented Darcy which made Enya smile. At a slight distance was a man in armour and long blond hair.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's Thor I take it?" asked Enya pushing herself to stand up straight. Darcy nodded and laughed when Jane slapped him, not once, but twice. "I'm going to my car…."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Enya walked off and heard Darcy scoff. "Typical!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Looking back she saw the circle have moved, which was odd.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Miss, we need you to come with us…" one of the officers said and Enya sighed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright… let me go get Jane." she looked over and saw man reach for Jane's arm, "Hey!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Not a moment later two simultaneous explosions went off. A small one around Jane and a large one around Enya. she was unsure what happened, because she was knocked out stone cold.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jane…." Thor knelt next to Jane and helped her sit up."Are you alright?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What just happened? Enya!" she looked over and saw the woman out of the ground. "thor… you have to help her."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Place your hands on your heads. Step back." Thor ignored the officer and picked up white haired woman while Jane tight to his side.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""These women are unwell."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They're dangerous!" said the man with a slight stutter in his voice from fear. Thor just gave a small smirk.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So am I."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Requesting armed response officers to scene!" Thor turned to Jane and wrapped one of his arms round her waist.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hold onto me."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you doing?" Jane questioned before a beam of light engulfed tspanspan style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1.08em; line-height: 1.5; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"hem./span/p  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
